


Fevered

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Armitage Hux, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Armitage Hux, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Cal takes care of an ailing Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Cal Kestis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Fevered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheapBourbon (blank_ghost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_ghost/gifts).



> Set in CheapBourbon's [First Order Jedi: After Fall au](https://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com/tagged/foj) and based on a couple of tropes from [this list](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/189442731992/good-types-of-tropes-for-hc).

Cal is mildly surprised – and a little worried – when he returns from his trip into town to find Hux still in bed. His partner has been sick for days, which was why they'd stopped on this planet to pick up medical supplies, but throughout he's refused to stay vertical, insisting he can still be useful. He's a bounty hunter; every day he spends half-conscious in their bunk is a day of lost opportunities, lost pay, another day closer to their way of life crumbling beneath them.

Hux stirs when Cal steps into the living quarters, heavy blue eyes blinking up at him. Cal can't help but smile a little, because despite his worry, the sight of Hux relaxed in bed, needing to be taken care, pulls out a sort of fond protectiveness he's still not used to even after all this time.

“I managed to find everything we need,” Cal says, setting his bags on the small table near the door. “Painkillers, fever reducers, electrolyte balancers...”

He trails off as Hux shifts, blankets sliding off of him as he pushes himself upright in the bed.

“Don't move,” Cal says with a frown. “I'll bring them to you.”

“I can manage to walk across the damn room,” Hux grouses, and oh, that's his Hux, all right.

Except as soon as the other man sets feet on the floor and tries to put his weight on them, his legs go out from under him in a second. It's only Cal's Jedi reflexes that have him across the room quickly enough to have his arms around his lover before he hits the ground.

“Easy,” Cal murmurs. “Easy there.” He breathes through the Force echoes the contact brings ( _shaky, aching, weak, embarrassed_ ). “Let's get you laid back down, huh?”

Hux whines in wordless frustration as Cal lowers him back to a sitting position on the mattress and takes a spot next to him, letting Hux lean heavily against him. He's startlingly pliant in Cal's arms, but he knows that's the sickness, that with a few more days of rest and care, he'll be back to his usual self.

“How's your fever?” Cal asks, and when Hux mutters an incoherent reply, he leans his cheek against the other man's forehead. Hux sighs into the contact, pressing closer. He's still hot; Cal doesn't need a thermometer to tell him that.

He turns his head, still in contact with Hux, and raises one hand to summon the fever reducers and a bottle of electrolyte balancer to him. “I need you to take these,” he tells his partner, easing him away enough to help. This close, he can seehow bleary he still is, and it makes his heart twist. Hux is usually so strong, so vibrant. He can fight anything, and yet a tiny virus has brought him to this. Cal wishes he had more knowledge of the healing arts and could help him burn it out faster.

Together, they manage to get the fever reducers into him, and under Cal's careful supervision, half of the drink as well. The last thing Hux needs now is to add dehydration to his list of problems. He's swaying where he sits by the time he's finished, and Cal sets the bottle aside and eases him back down.

“Go back to sleep, Armitage,” Cal murmurs as he smooths his hair. “You need it.”

Hux makes a soft, breathless sound of protest, but Cal knows what he means.

“I won't go anywhere, I promise.” He reaches out with the Force again, lowering the lights to near-nonexistence as he lays beside Hux and draws him into his arms again. “Sleep,” he repeats, brushing the gentlest of kisses to his forehead. “I'll be here when you wake up.”

Hux murmurs something else, a sort of quiet gratitude he'd be embarrassed about were he in his right mind. Then, little by little, he relaxes and is soon sleeping peacefully. Cal watches over him protectively for awhile before his own eyes grow heavy and he follows after.


End file.
